


An Early Christmas Gift

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Miu's gift for Kokichi doesn’t mesh well with his gift for her, for he plans to take her out into town where a grand Christmas tree was being displayed with an ice rink right under it, and Miu plans to do... things that only a girl like her would plan.





	An Early Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, back on a Thanksgiving Day, Nanostin cursed the tags with her sin of a story. In the end note, she claimed to write an Irouma fluff if even one person asked for it and to write another sin if no one did. A hero stepped in and begged her to write fluff, so she did. But just as that person requested her for fluff, others stepped in and asked her for fluffs and sins. As she posts her fluff now, she thinks back on that and thinks about how some people truly want to watch the world burn...

Christmas is drawing near, and with it comes the bright decorations sprinkled all over the city. Even in the suburban area where Hope’s Peak is located, things are festive. Lights of all colour are wrapped around trees and blow-up reindeers and Santa Claus’ give a joyful smile. The decorations really shine at night, everything is lit up in lots of gold and silver and it gives the snow a glowing effect. There’s even a town nearby that has a large Christmas tree to imitate the one in New York; grand and bright with an ice rink right next to it to skate on. The picture on his phone already looked cool enough, and so Kokichi wondered just how cool it’ll look in person.

He hears a lot of people are going to see this tree when it gets dark as a date and is set on taking Miu; they could have fun in the town, and he’s sure that Miu would look pretty with all the bright lights around… The way his brain naturally drifted off into a fantasy of holding Miu’s hand as they ran around the town at night, her cheeks glowing red on her creamy skin and the snow falling against her hair, giving it a sparkling effect, had him feeling embarrassed and dismiss the thought.

Miu has seen pictures of this tree too on social media, people posting pictures of them and their loved one with the tree in the background. Miu scoffs at the pictures, not understanding why people would want to go outside at night in the cold just to see a big tree; she’s positive that the gift that she’s planning on giving to her boyfriend would be ten times more beautiful to look at than some dumb tree.

On Christmas Eve, early in the morning, Kokichi texted Miu that he’ll be coming to her house around six, much to her convenience for the gift she has planned for him.

And so, when the sky became a blue dusk, he texted her a heads up that he’s coming over before driving at the front of her house, and he now stood in front of her front porch. Since he sees no car other than his in the drive-in, he’s assuming that her dad isn’t home, which really isn’t a surprise. But ringing the doorbell multiple times like a child only to get no response despite Miu texting him that she’ll be home all day and trying the doorknob only to discover that it’s unlocked does come as a surprise.

Worrying thoughts quickly flooded Kokichi’s mind as he entered the house to find no one in sight. “Miu?” he calls out to her and hears a mattress creak; she’s in her bedroom. Kokichi smiles, running through the hall to get to Miu’s room. “Miu~ I hope you’re not playing with yourself. I’ll force you to stop and wash yourself midway if you are, I don’t want you to miss out on my gift,” he joked and opened the door without knocking, something that he knows that Miu won’t mind him doing.

The first thing his eyes were meant with was lots of colourful Christmas lights, decorating not only the walls but the dresser and bed as well. Her bed has lots of white fluff on it which he first thought was oddly shaped pillows but quickly figured out that they’re supposed to be fake snow. The whole room is scattered with presents of all colours and sizes and in the middle of the bed is probably the biggest present of all, Miu Iruma. She sits in bed with her arms to the back of her sides and a leg of her’s on top of the other. The only thing that covers her skin is a red ribbon that sloppily wraps all around her body from her collarbone to her legs. The way the ribbon on her leg dangled around loosely was seductive as if daring him to begin to unwrap her. 

Kokichi feels as if his excitement has been stung.

“Like what you see, Kokichi? I set this all up by myself! We’re going to fuck ‘till the time hits Christmas!” Miu announced.

“Till Christmas…?” Kokichi felt another sting.

“Yep! There are losers who are taking their lover out in the cold just to look at a stupid tree, but luckily for you, you have a smart girlfriend that knows what sight is worth lookin’ at!”

So far, this has been the strongest sting that the leader was struck with.

“Oh, and you see all these gifts? There’s something inside all of them. Now, I’m not going to spoil the surprise too much, but one of the presents does contain a candy-cane styled condom,” Miu continued, not noticing any signs of disappointment in the room.

After being quiet for so long, Kokichi grinned and responded, “Oops- wrong room. I shouldn’t spoil my Christmas presents.”

Before Miu could process what he said, he left the room and shut the door close.

“What!? Get back here and unwrap me, asshole!” Miu shouted. She was positive that this is just one of his stupid jokes and that he’ll come right back, so waiting for a whole minute only to receive nothing made her steam.

She spent the day decorating her room and wrapping up boxes only to find it going to waste.

Growling in frustration, she got off the bed and stomped through the hall, almost tripping from the ribbon wrapped around her leg that was now being dragged across the floor. She finds her boyfriend laying on the couch with his jacket and shoes still on, eating away at a stack of chocolate-chip cookies he has set on a plate and scrolling on his phone. 

“Hey, what the fuck are you doin’!?” Miu leaned over the armrest to take a look on his phone and saw that he’s typed into a search bar, “How to get my mutt of a girlfriend to stop being thirsty for dick”.

“I’m researching…” Kokichi answered nonchalantly and took a bite of a cookie, his eyes still resting on the screen.

Putting the past events into consideration, Miu concluded a concerning thought. “D-do you not like me anymore…?”

Kokichi thought for a bit and responded, “Yeah, pretty much.”

Miu squeaked and the boy could feel her body trembling. “I’m just kidding, Miu,” he set the plate of cookies on the table next to him, turning around to face her and giving her a kiss on her forehead. “You’re such a dummy.”

“Then why won’t you play with your gifts!? I spent days getting it all together!” the inventor complained and suddenly gasped as if realizing something, “Did…did your dick get an infection…?”

Kokichi blinked at her, not knowing how to respond to that. Finding her terrible guesses amusing, he decided to make a game out of it. “Alright, since you’re having a hard time figuring out what’s wrong, let me give you a hint,” Kokichi got off the couch and got a full view of Miu’s almost completely naked body, causing him to quickly shift his face to the side.

“Ah- you looked away from my boobs! Is that the hint!? Are you trying to tell me you’re gay?!”

“Bzzzt! I just willingly kissed you on the head, use that bit of working brain cells you have left. The actual hint is that your gift for me ruined my gift for you.”

“What’s my gift?” Miu asked curiously, “Did you hook us in for an expensive room at a love hotel? We could check it out, I don’t mind.”

“Bzzzt! It’s not about sex, Miu!” Kokichi had to stop himself from shouting it out to her. “I just… I was hoping that I could bring you into town and we can see the tree together and…” hearing the confession come out of his mouth, Kokichi felt embarrassed and did a complete one-eighty, bubbling, “Just kidding! Let’s have fun in bed!”

Miu’s eyes were spiralling as a blush covered the bridge of her nose, stuttering, “W-what? You want to t-take me to town like those basic virgins do? W-what’s with this corny shit?”

Kokichi forced a laugh and tries to push his act, “Nishishi, are you death from moans or something? I told you I was kidding; it was a lie.”

“No, we can go!” Miu insisted, “I mean, you have to give me a gift, so might as well…”

Kokichi observed the way she blushed and couldn’t help but laugh over how they were both lying out of embarrassment. “Alrighty then, since you want to go out so badly, Miu, we can go,” Kokichi tried to hide the extreme cheerfulness in his voice. He grabbed a hold of her hand and was running her towards the entrance when she shrieked, “I-I’m still naked!”

Oh yes, he completely forgot from his excitement. He lets go of her hand and gives a cheesy grin, “Well, I was thinking of giving the world a gift as well.”

Miu blew out a “Pfft” as she smacked his face away so he won’t see her blush and turned around to go change.

Arriving at the town where the tree was at, they were flashed with colourful lights decorating the trees that lost their leaves and the large snowflake props on buildings. The tree itself was grand and had lights of red, blue, yellow, green, and purple all over it with ornaments, streamers, and a big star on top.

“Whoa! Look at the tree, Miu! It’s so big!” Kokichi bubbled as he wrapped his arms around one of hers and repeatedly shook it.

“Ah, it’s not that great. I could make something better,” Miu pretended to be unfazed although she found the whole thing impressive and wanted to awe about it like a child just as Kokichi’s doing.

The boy gasps as if he’s been struck with a brilliant idea, “We should climb it!”

“I’ll put you on a leash.”

“Save the leash for later, Miu~” Kokichi chirped and winked at her, making her eyes widen. She stammers, “W-wait, does that mean we’re still doing my thing?”

“Oh, there’s the line for the ice rink!” Kokichi ignored her and ran to the end of the line, making her chase after him while repeating her question multiple times until she realized that he wasn’t going to say anything about it and groaned.

Getting on the ice, Miu noticed that Kokichi has a firm grip on her hand. She asks, “Hey, do you even know how to ice-skate?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m an expert. I was taught by Gordeeva herself, you know,” he puts on a confident smile and brags.

“Gordee-who?”

“Ekaterina Gordeeva. She’s my neighbour.”

“...How many lies are you piling at me?”

“Two, but I really am an expert,” Kokichi claimed.

Miu wasn’t buying it in the slightest. “In that case, let go of my hand.”

“But… I want to hold your hand… ‘cause I love you.”

The warm smile Kokichi had on his face quickly changed into terror when she slipped her hand away from his. He shrieked and quickly grabbed a hold of her arm before he skated too far back to do so. Looking up, he saw Miu giving him a smug look, waiting for him to admit his lie. “Err… I mean, I might be an expert, but you’re sure not, Miu, so I should hold your hand until you get the hang of it,” Kokichi continued to lie.

She gives him a long look and shrugs, holding his hand and forcing him to skate with her without slowing down for him. Soon, he had both his arms held on to hers’, forcing her to have to skate backwards. 

Kokichi’s eyes sparkle, “Hey, I think I’m getting the hang of this!”

“Oh yeah, you totally are, all you have to do is stop bending your ankles and spreading your legs far apart like you’re ready for anal.”

Kokichi puffed his cheeks out at her, making his face look all the lot younger.

They heard a comment pass by them by, “Aww, that mom is teaching her kid to skate.”

Kokichi looked around him, trying to find this ‘kid’ and realizing that they were implying him. “What? I’m not a kid…” he mutters to himself, not being able to figure out who said that.

He hears Miu gush and looks up to see her looking like she’s enjoying herself. “Of course you’re not a kid, sweetie, your a big boy. Mommy knows,” she teased.

“They may be calling me a kid but they’re basically calling you old,” he points out. The smile on her face quickly turns to a frown upon hearing that. “What the fuck? I don’t look old! My boobs are young and bouncy! I’m young as fuck!” as Miu was spouting out vulgar statements, she got silenced with a quick kiss on the lips and felt her jacket get tugged at before she could process what happened. She sees Kokichi almost hitting the ice, his legs bent in an awkward possession as he held on to her.

A realization hits her as to why he did so and she began to boast, “See? He’s not my kid and I’m no mom, I’m a young, hot chick!”

Kokichi shrieked, interrupting her boasting with his crocodile tears, “Eeeek! Help me, mommy, I’m gonna fall!”

“What the fuck- I thought you didn’t want to be seen as a child!”

“What? Why wouldn’t I want that? I’m just an adorable, innocent little kid who needs love and protection, and right now, mommy’s not helping me.”

Knowing that he’s only saying this to spite her about being called old, she lets him stay in that position and picks up her speed until he cutted the act and repeatedly apologized.

After being in that terrible position, Kokichi had himself clung on to Miu into a hug. “Hey, can I get some space? How the hell am I supposed to skate like this?” Miu asked.

“You don’t,” Kokichi answered, clinging on to her back tighter, “you keep me really close to you and make me feel safe and warm.”

Miu’s face got completely red, only being able to utter out, “What the fuck…?”

Being done with the ice rink, the two walked around town, or at least Miu tried to walk, for Kokichi was holding her hand and making her run with him all throughout the shops. For some reason, Miu found it a lot more embarrassing that he’s holding her hand now than when they were at the ice rink. She’s getting so warm that the heavy winter clothing she has on won’t be necessary. She’s glad they’re wearing gloves, or else Kokichi would comment about how sweaty her hand is.

“See any store you want to shop at, Miu? I brought money with me, so you can get whatever you want,” Kokichi informed, still not stopping his pace.

Miu’s cheeks glowed in excitement, “Seriously!? How much cash do you have on ya’?”

Kokichi stops on his tracks and thinks back to when he was with his DICE members the day before Christmas Eve...

“What’s our budget, guys? I want to take my girlfriend out to town and let her go on a shopping spree,” the leader announces to his members.

“Uhh… Leader, we don’t have a budget,” a member answers.

“What!? What do you mean we don’t have a budget? How much money do we have?” he questioned.

“We blew most of it on toilet paper to TP peoples’ houses.”

Remembering that, Kokichi laughed, “Oh yeah, that sure was funny. It was even funnier when an owner came out and I told them that we’re decorating their house with streamers for Christmas. Good times. But, like, how much money should I spent on now without making us broke?”

The members think and one snaps his fingers, “I got it! Knowing Miu, I know a way that we can save on money and make her happy!”

Getting out of his flashback, Kokichi responds, “Sixty-nine dollars.”

Something as simple and immature as that had Miu breaking out into laughter. “Sixty-nine? Hahaa! What, are you hinting at something here?” asking that question, Miu paused and asked it again more seriously, “Wait, are you seriously hinting at something here?”

Kokichi stared at her with an unreadable face and asked, “...You’re going shopping or what?”

“Yes!” Miu lets go of his arm and ran inside a nearby clothing shop.

. . .

“Yo Kokichi, help me find some earrings to match this necklace,” Miu called out to him and looked around to see that he wasn’t in sight. “Kokichi…?” she walked around the place and saw him in the aisle full of woman undergarments, staring at a Santa Claus styled babydoll on display. She slowly leaned in close to him and peered at the babydoll and then to him, her mouth slightly opened in confusion. She whispers in his ear, “What ‘ya doin’, Kokinky…?”

He snaps out of whatever daze he was in and gently pushes her face away from him. He responds to her, “Ah, there you are. Thought I’d find you here.”

“...Are you discovering a new kink?”

“No.”

“A cross-dressing kink?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

They both stare at each other in silence and Kokichi breaks it with, “Welp, found what you want?”

. . .

On the car ride back home, Miu kept on talking about their time in town. “That tree was fuckin’ massive; like, if I was a tree, that tree would be my tits.”

“You were holding on to me like a baby, Kokichi! Haha! You should’ve seen the terrified look on your face!”

“Do you think these earrings look good on me? I mean, of course they do, I make everything look good.”

Kokichi decides to finally speak, “It sounds like you had fun. My gift is way better than your slutty gift, isn’t it? Aren’t you glad you decided to go out to town instead of spending the night in bed?”

Miu huffed, “Ay, stop fuckin’ bragging! My gift for you is hella awesome! You’re just so much of a loser virgin that you skipped out on it! I bet you regret doing so, too!”

“Not at all.”

“Yeah, you do! You’re going to go home and beat your meat to the thought of it!”

“Nope, you’re totally wrong. You’re probably going to finger yourself to the thought of me fucking you with that candy-cane condom.”

“That candy-cane condom… and that ornament styled ball gag…” Miu slurped back up the drool that was creeping down her mouth and Kokichi found it harder to focus his mind on the road.

Arriving at her house, Kokichi saw that once again, his car was the only one near her house. “Is your dad home?” he asks.

“Nah, he’s on a business trip,” Miu answers. Kokichi takes in this information and follows her inside her house, taking off his shoes and scarf. Confused, she asks, “You’re not going home?”

“Mmm… well… I have a change of plans,” he now takes off his jacket, “Since you had fun with my gift, I should have fun with mines. Besides, I’m feeling cold, and this is a good way to warm up…”

Miu felt ecstatic, but there was a feeling that surpassed even her lust. They open the door to her room and before stepping in, Miu tells him with a grin, “You shouldn’t spoil your Christmas presents.”

Before his brain could process what she said, she went inside and shut the door on him. “What?!” finally realizing what she’s doing, Kokichi banged on her door, “Come on, Miu! I let you have your Christmas gift early! Let me in or I’ll hog up your bathroom!”


End file.
